


Doing it at Home

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen (implied), Editor!Jensen, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maintenance Guy!Jared, Regular Joes, Top Jared (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jensen is working from home when the maintenance guy comes to fix his ceiling and he finds out just how good the guy is with his hands.





	Doing it at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this twitter exchange ..
> 
> Me: Maintenance has been in my apt for 90 mins fixing water damage on my ceiling and they're not even done and I have to shower and boy is this going to get awkward.  
> Friend: Masquerade prompt.

Jensen is really pretty sure he does not live in a porno. Yet, when he takes a good look at the situation he currently finds himself in, this might be something he’d find on RedTube, because the maintenance guy currently cutting up the water damage in his bedroom ceiling looks like a porn star. 

The guy is so _very_ tan and tall and broad shouldered; he even comes with a tight tank top, sweat dripping down his thick neck, even thicker biceps, and a large hammer swinging from the work belt loosely fastened at his surprisingly thin hips. 

Not that Jensen has been checking him out. He’s just here at his desk, which is also in the bedroom, and he’s working, sure, yeah. Just sitting here with his back to the whole charade going on behind him, and his computer is on and files are open, and he’ll just ignore the fact that he continues to find himself glancing over his shoulder to watch the man at work. 

“You like doing it at home?” the guy asks and Jensen flinches in place, hurrying to turn around and face the screen. 

Jensen even sets his fingers on the keyboard and starts typing. Random words, any words really, and he prays the guy can’t see the screen to know it’s all gibberish. 

_Doing it at home_ runs through Jensen’s head, a few times even, and he’s got all kinds of images about doing all sorts of things with this guy in this very room. And wow, he didn’t realize he was now typing out some of the more enticing things on the screen, so he minimizes Word and stares at Outlook to distract him. 

With Jensen stuck in frightened silence, the guy chuckles. “I guess no one really likes it, huh?”

“I like it,” Jensen blurts out. “I like it a lot. Doesn’t everyone?”

There’s a long pause and Jensen fights the urge to turn around to see why the guy is now the silent one, The room is void of a single noise of sawing into the ceiling or moving tools around. Finally, the guy says, “I guess some people do. That whole, do what you love and the money will follow.”

Okay, maybe this _is_ a porno.

Jensen has to turn at that, spinning in his chair to look at the guy now getting back to the task of measuring the hole in the ceiling, and wow, it’s far bigger than Jensen had expected … and he suddenly wonders if other things in the general vicinity are as big as he expects.

“What do you do?” the guy asks. It takes a long moment of staring for the guy to aim his tape measure towards the desk and explain, “You know, for work. 

Oh God, he meant work. Doing it at home, like Jensen is supposed to be right now instead of being fully preoccupied by the living wet dream going down in front of him. Going down would be very nice, with Jensen licking a path down that sculpted chest, removing the work belt and baggy, paint-laden jeans to follow the rest of that beautiful tan skin until he hits the jackpot … and he really should just officially move into the gutter with how far his brain has gone.

The guy bashfully smiles as he steps down his ladder to pick up small piece of drywall. “Sorry, I’m probably just annoying you. I’ll let you get back to work.” He immediately falls silent as he measures and cuts the drywall, likely to patch up the hole. 

There’s a sudden heavy weight on Jensen’s chest and he feels awful for making the guy shut up, even if Jensen really should be working right now and not worrying over this conversation. Still, he puts on a smile and says, “I’m an editor for an online magazine.”

The guy looks up in surprise then a kind, wide smile brightens his face. “Oh yeah? That’s pretty cool. Something I’ve heard of?”

Jensen laughs to himself and shrugs, because there’s no reason why he should feel like his heart is flying from that sweet look alone. “Probably not, just some boring technical stuff with design and architecture.”

“Still sounds pretty cool. And it’s great you can work from home.”

“Especially when maintenance comes,” Jensen adds before the word _comes_ drags him right back into the gutter. He coughs to divert himself from that line of thought and decides to focus back on the actual conversation. “How about you? You like this?”

He shrugs then steps back up the ladder, drywall in one hand and a spatula with paste in the other. The piece is put into place and he spreads the paste along the seams, concentrating on that while he responds. “Eh, I guess. For me it’s just a paycheck. But I do like working with my hands.”

“I’ll bet,” Jensen says under his breath, and when the guy looks at him, Jensen realizes he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was. “I mean, to fix things and know you did it yourself.”

After a moment, the guy replies, “Yeah, that, too,” then winks. 

Jensen laughs to himself and spins back to his screen to hide the blush he’s sure is burning up his face. He runs his palms up and down his thighs, but it does nothing to calm himself of the new images flashing through his head of what all the guy could do with his hands, where he’d put them on Jensen’s body, how they’d fit around his waist or grip his ass or curl around his dick.

Suddenly, that has come to life in sweatpants that will do little to hide the bulge, so Jensen jumps up and runs to the bathroom, certain he just needs a nice cold shower to put some space between them and ice his body. Then he starts to freak out over showering while the guy is in his bedroom and yet, what else is Jensen supposed to do? Just let his whole day stall out while the guy works in his bedroom, as if there aren’t other things he has to do today?

Jensen forces himself to the bedroom door, mostly hiding in the hallway with just his head poking into view. “Hey, you mind if I take a shower real quick?” With nerves rattling his system, he makes up excuses about having to head out soon anyway and he’s halfway through making up a story about meeting a friend for lunch when the guy waves him off with an easy smile. 

“No worries. Don’t let me interrupt your day.”

As if he hasn’t already. 

With the door shut between them, Jensen finds instant relief under the cold water, sloshing soapy water all over, but resolutely ignoring his dick. There’s no way he’s going to jack off in here while that guy is just ten, twenty feet away in the next room, so Jensen faces the shower head and lets the icy stream hit his chest and run right down over his groin until he feels himself settling down. 

He stays in there long enough that he is fairly sure he’s back to normal and capable of being a very average human unaffected by the very gorgeous and very muscular man who might as well be shirtless in that skin-tight tank … and maybe Jensen needs another minute or two in the shower to be absolutely over this whole charade. 

As he’s drying off, horror overtakes him. He was in such a mad dash to the bathroom that he didn’t bother bringing any clothes with him. Not even clean underwear. 

Okay, he’ll just put on his dirty clothes. That’s fine, even if they’re stinky because he hit the gym right before maintenance showed up, had to jump onto a call as soon as he returned, and then decided to stick around to admire the hot guy working on his ceiling. 

Upon further inspection, Jensen realizes there’s water pooling in the corner next to the tub, right where the clothes were, and they’re all wet from where the shower had spilled out between the shower curtain and liner that weren’t rightly aligned. 

Well. He’s pretty damn screwed now.

Maybe he can camp out in here until the guy’s done? How long could it really take at this point, with the new piece of ceiling in place? Jensen can’t hear the scraping on the other side of the door anymore, so it must not be much longer. 

He mentally slaps himself because this is all so foolish. He can manage to tie his towel around his waist and just march right back into his bedroom, into his closet, and grab new clothes. It’s not a big deal, and even if it is, even if the guy thinks Jensen is a dozen brands of crazy for his behavior today, Jensen can rest assured that he’ll never see him again. 

If something else breaks in his apartment, he’ll figure it out himself. 

Or move. 

With a deep, calming breath, Jensen yanks the door open and steps into the bedroom, his fist tight around the edges of the towel at his waist. The guy glances up at the noise and he’s staring at Jensen with wide, possibly scared eyes, so Jensen rattles on, “Hey, sorry, I just realized I forgot something. I’m gonna grab it real quick then I’ll be out of your way.”

Jensen makes a bee line for his closet, digs out underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt, and spins around to head back to the bathroom when there’s a loud commotion in the corner of the room. He looks up just in time to watch the guy trip down the last few rungs of the ladder and crash to the ground, leaving an elbow-sized dent in the drywall, and everything around him goes flying. Thankfully, maintenance is diligent enough to have covered most everything in the room with plastic, and Jensen wonders if the guy is just that clumsy and has learned to be over-prepared for times like these. 

The guy quickly gets up to his feet and loudly clears his throat, shaking out his arms and head, hair flying through the air in a surprisingly elegant way. That makes Jensen’s fingers tighten in the towel as he thinks about running them through the silky mane. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” the guy hurries to say while glancing at the mess he’s made in the fall. When he turns back to Jensen, his eyes are comically wide again and his chest is heaving with deep breaths. “Oh God,” he mumbles. 

Jensen stares for quite a few silent seconds, taking everything in, between the hole in the wall and the spilled bucket of paste and tools scattered all around the ladder that’s tipped to one side against the wall. That has left a nice crack in the wall that’ll also have to patched up. Then he takes in the guy, stuck in place with labored breathing, his nostrils flaring, and cheeks brightly pinking up. 

The eyes are still all big with surprise, but now they’re dipping down Jensen’s chest, briefly going lower before settling on some point around Jensen’s neck. The only movement the guy makes is to shift his hips and pull at his work belt, tugging it to the side with the hammer now hanging right between his legs and … _oh_ , Jensen can now see the guy has his own little problem. Well, it’s not little …

And it may have been a little bit of time since Jensen last faced someone with so many pheromones flying through the air, being stuck working at home and settling into a mostly sedentary life outside of his daily visits to the gym, but he knows exactly what’s happening now. 

The guy is now in the exact predicament Jensen was suffering through before his cold shower, and Jensen realizes he didn’t have to waste time in the bathroom if they were going to end up here anyway. 

Jensen pulls at the edges of his towel as he thinks about just letting it drop, yet worries that may be _too much_ , on the off chance the guy is just admiring the view and not actually ready to make that bold a move. Then he notices how the guy’s sight drops down to Jensen’s hand as his breath catches and he licks his lower lip. 

“So, uh,” the guy says, having to clear his throat for how high his voice breaks, “I’m sorry about this.” He lamely motions at the wall but doesn’t seem able to focus on anything other than Jensen’s chest as he sneaks another few glances. “I can come back to fix all this.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jensen agrees, lacking anything better to say. “Shit happens, right?”

He chuckles awkwardly and yanks at his belt again, biting at the corner of his mouth. 

Something bold bubbles up in Jensen’s chest and he grabs the edges of the towel with both hands. “I could go get dressed, if that’s the problem.” When the guy’s eyes meet Jensen’s and they’re completely blown wide, along with his mouth, Jensen adds on, “Or I could lose the towel, if you’re into that.”

And Jensen most definitely thinks he’s about to live out a RedTube video, complete with terrible dialogue. 

The gulp in the guy’s throat is nearly laughable, and Jensen lifts an eyebrow to test him. 

Finally, he nods through rough breathing and says, “Yeah, I’d be into that.”

“Yeah?” Jensen checks with a smirk. 

He nods furiously with his chest quickly rising and falling. “ _Really_ into that.”

The towel falls to floor and they both freeze in the unnerving quiet. Neither of them moves, and Jensen waits and waits and waits, until he points out, “You’re gonna have to come over here, because I’m not getting into that mess you made.”

“Oh, right, of course,” he spits out as he bolts forward to stand in front of Jensen. Only a second later, he grabs Jensen’s face with both hands and kisses the hell out of him, stealing air from Jensen’s lungs as his tongue presses into Jensen’s mouth with chaotic impatience.

Jensen sets his hands on the guy’s chest and _dear Lord_ , it’s even firmer than Jensen had anticipated, so he lets his fingers run down all kinds of dips in the strong muscles across his abdomen until they settle at the thin waist and grip. He moans before he realizes it as the guy palms the back of Jensen’s head and drags his other hand down Jensen’s back to cup his ass. 

Grinning, Jensen applauds himself for being so right when he thought about this, because that large hand covers his ass cheek, gripping tight with fingers digging into the crease at his leg. 

The lack of breathing and his spinning head makes Jensen dizzy and his knees buckle, so he figures they should get horizontal as soon as possible. He breaks from the kiss and pants with his heart roaring in his ears, and he’s happy to see the guy is in a similar state of disarray. “We should probably move somewhere else,” Jensen suggests.

The guy glances back at the bed, which is pulled from the wall with plastic covering it, and then nods when he turns back to Jensen. “Your couch looked pretty big?”

Jensen grins, because it’s a large sectional that fills the whole living room, and it is plenty big for the both of them. He nods in agreement before pulling on the guy’s arm to lead him to the front of the apartment. Jensen sits back into the corner of the couch and pulls him forward, but the guy stops and drops to his knees instead, tugging at Jensen’s waist to bring him to the edge of the cushion. 

He dips down a few inches then sits up straight, suddenly, surprisingly, shy. “I’m Jared, by the way.”

Jensen laughs, a little delirious at the moment, and puts on an easy smile. “I’m Jensen.”

“Okay,” Jared nods, “Jensen. Cool.”

“It’d be cool if you took off your shirt, Jared,” he insists, because he suddenly feels so very naked when Jared is still very clothed. He waves towards Jared’s waist and adds, “And everything else.”

“Yeah of course, sorry,” he apologizes while yanking his tank off and tossing it behind him. His belt jangles, ramping up Jensen’s heartbeat because he still kind of can’t believe this is happening so suddenly. It’s like a Playboy letter come to life: _He drilled a hole my ceiling and then drilled me into the couch …_

As Jared adds to the clothes pile, his work belt flung a little further away along with his boots and socks, Jensen fists himself with the sudden sight of miles and miles of buttery skin, tan everywhere Jensen had imagined when Jared first entered his apartment. Not to mention the thick length between Jared’s legs, filling up nicely as he grows harder. That’s definitely as big as he had hoped.

“Don’t be getting ahead of me,” Jared insists, lips tilted up and eyes playful when he finally moves back in. 

“Just enjoying the view.”

Jared strokes over Jensen’s thighs, fingernails dragging in his skin. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Jensen pulls at Jared’s neck to bring him back in to kiss and it’s all messy and wet, accompanied by loud breathing and Jared’s hand now fitting itself around Jensen’s dick to stroke a nice, even rhythm. His fist is so warm and firm, Jensen rocks into it even as he falls deeper into the couch with Jared pushing further into their kiss. Jared’s other hand pulls at Jensen’s thigh to widen his legs and his fingers trail down beneath Jensen’s balls before his thumb pushes against Jensen’s hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes into Jared’s mouth.

Jared runs his mouth along Jensen’s jaw and lightly bites near his ear. Whispers, “I would love to.”

He thinks back to a few nights ago when he’d spent some time on RedTube and left an empty bottle of lube in the garbage can, and he really hates himself now for procrastinating on replacing it. So maybe he’s not living out a porno at all, because those sets have unlimited supplies and Jensen is just an asshole with nothing. “Oh, fuck,” he sighs, head dropping down to the couch. 

Another bite at Jensen’s ear lobe and Jared wetly breathes into his skin, “Yeah, I wanna fuck you so good.”

“And trust me,” Jensen says with a strangled laugh, “I really want you to, but I … uh, don’t have anything.”

Jared shifts back to stare at him, eyes wild and skin all flushed despite the unwelcomed stop to the festivities. “Like at all?”

Jensen sadly shrugs and imagines Jared gathering up all his things and marching right out of the apartment. To avoid that catastrophe, he reaches for Jared’s dick and tugs at a brisk pace. “We can still do other things.”

With a long, withered moan, Jared’s eyes roll back and close. “Yeah, of course,” he pants out. “You can definitely do that.”

Once they’re back into it, fired up again and breathing heavy, Jared slides onto the couch beside Jensen so they’re lined up together in the deep couch and jacking each other off. They lean in close to kiss, tongues spinning together, yet losing any real focus as their hands get faster, and suddenly it’s a dare to get the other one to come first. They’re even staring right into each other’s eyes as they do it, and Jensen is pretty sure there are no losers as Jared lets out a string of broken moans from his slick, wide mouth. 

Jensen would really love to put his dick inside that deep hole, but he can’t last much longer with that vision joining the feel of Jared’s hand wrapped tight around him and pulling everything right out of him. Suddenly, he’s coming with a deep groan and his head kicking back with his eyes clenching shut. As Jensen floats off with his orgasm, Jared closes his hand around Jensen’s and jerks quickly to finish himself off. When Jensen has enough sense about him, he opens his eyes because he absolutely has to witness Jared falling apart. 

Jared huffs through a slew of obscenities when he breaks, his whole body shuddering as he shoots up his chest and over their hands. He shifts to his back then rolls off the couch to spread out on the floor as he catches his breath. Jensen has to watch that, too, because it’s a beautiful image to commit to memory: long, strong limbs stretched out, tan skin trembling, and that beautiful red mouth falling open to suck in as much air as possible. 

Their breathing is the only noise in the room as they come back to themselves, and Jensen thinks of a hundred things to say in the silence, but everything sounds lame and would ruin the moment, so he waits out the quiet. 

He worries, though, just how long he’ll have to sit here with the air cool against his bare skin. 

It’s Jared who finally speaks up. “Hope it’s okay I have to come back.”

Jensen glances over and they share a moment of eye contact before he looks away. 

“To fix the wall.”

With a smile, Jensen murmurs, “I sure hope so.”

Jared turns a little towards Jensen and there’s a hopeful way about him when he asks, “Yeah?”

Jensen catches his eye for a moment then focuses on the ceiling above. “I’ll have to get some lube.”

“You really do.” 

From the corner of his eye, Jensen can see Jared’s smile growing. He’ll have to get a whole lot of it. 

And he’ll have to put Jared to work on all sorts of things in the apartment, like the dishwasher that never seems to dry anything or the broken bulb in the hallway and getting the bedroom back together and the bed in place, among other things. Jared’s pretty good with his hands, after all.


End file.
